Comme un coup de jus
by Voracity666
Summary: Percy et Thalia sont en couple et se cachent des autres. Mais il va bien falloir que les secrets se dévoilent... D'une façon ou d'une autre...


**Bon, j'ai décidé de poster quelques unes de mes fics que lesquelles j'ai des blocages, en espérant que ce sera le coup de pouce qui m'aidera.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fait un temps superbe.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il pleut, et que c'est tout sauf un bon présage dans le camp des Sangs-Mêlés, où il fait soleil toute l'année. Mais je m'en moque. Zeus peut aller se faire voir, ce n'est pas lui qui me fera perdre le moral. Ça, non !

Enfin, ce sera indirectement, dans ce cas-là.

-Percy !

Ah, voilà Grover. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je suis pressé, moi ! On m'attends !

-Percy ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

-Tu me cherchais ? Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu penses à vérifier dans mon bungalow ? Me moquai-je gentiment.

À ces mots, il piqua un fard. Juste pour cette réaction, je pouvais comprendre que ses camarades faunes fassent de même. J'en abusais pas non plus, rassurez-vous, c'est mon meilleur ami, quand même.

-Tu me cherchais pour quoi, alors ? Ça devait être super important si ça fait bien une heure que tu me cherches...

Ses traits se figèrent avant de se froncer en une grimace d'intense concentration. Puis son visage s'éclaira, preuve qu'il venait de s'en souvenir.

-On a crue trop importante à la rivière, et ça menace le champ de fraises. Déjà qu'elles souffrent pas mal de la météo, on va pas leur rajouter un peu plus d'eau !

-Et ?

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à tirer du sort de ces satanés fruits ? On les mangeait même pas, vu qu'elles étaient envoyées à la vente dès qu'elles étaient ramassées. Enfin, il y avait bien quelques Hermès qui en volaient, ainsi que les demi-dieux chargés de s'en occuper.

-Tu pourrais calmer la rivière et la renvoyer dans son lit, s'il-te plaît ?

Je soupirai. Ce n'était clairement pas une question, mais bien un ordre. Grover avait un peu modifié la tournure, mais ça restait ce que ça restait.

-J'avais des choses à faire, maugréai-je.

J'enfilai cependant mes baskets alors que Grover me tendait mon sweat. Tout fils de Poséidon que je suis, la pluie, ça mouille. Si si, je vous jure.

* * *

Non, mais vraiment, c'est le pied, là.

Enfoncé jusqu'à la taille dans une rivière -bon ça va, je suis au sec- je suis en train de calmer ladite rivière et la persuader qu'on est mille fois mieux dans son lit que dans celui du voisin. Euh...

En tout cas, ils ont intérêt à m'offrir une barquette de fraises pour me remercier, parce que c'est pas eux qui vont devoir se confronter à mon rendez-vous. Je vais m'en prendre plein la tête, j'en suis sûr. Déjà qu'en temps normal, tout y est sujet, mais si en plus on donne de l'eau à son moulin, je vais me coucher avec une migraine.

Et cette rivière qui refuse de m'écouter...

-MAIS ELLE VA S'ARRÊTER CETTE P****N DE PLUIE !

Oui, mes nerfs ont craqué. Mais il faut me comprendre, là, les gars. Je suis bloqué jusqu'à la taille dans une rivière, et même si je ne suis pas mouillé je sens à quel point elle est froide, je dois mobiliser toute mon énergie pour lutter contre elle afin que le champ de fraises soit épargné et, surtout, il y a toute cette bande de quiches qui pense m'encourager. Sérieusement, les gars, rentrez chez vous ! Je suis suffisamment démoralisé comme ça, merci ! Et cette pluie qui me douche... Si je ne meurs pas d'hypothermie aujourd'hui, j'offre une pizza à l'équipe olympienne !

Faudra aussi que je survive à mon rendez-vous. Je vous rassure, je ne sors pas avec une lionne de Némée ou une Bienveillante, juste avec une demi-déesse. La pire connerie de ma courte vie. Ç'aurait été une fille d'Aphrodite, ça aurait été peut-être plus simple comme relation, mais là... Je crois que même sortir avec une fille d'Arès aurait été plus sensé. Ouais, même _Clarisse_ aurait été un meilleur choix. Juré.

* * *

-J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse pour m'avoir fait patienter _toute_ l'après-midi sous ce temps de chien... Cervelle d'algues.

-De toutes façons, quoique je dise, tu vas m'engueuler, tronche d'arpions.

J'étais gelé, je claquais les dents, j'étais épuisé et sûrement fiévreux. Et il fallait que je sois assez fou pour me prendre la tête avec Thalia.

-Bouge de là, je vais me pieuter, grognai-je à son encontre.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, ses yeux bleus me lançant toujours des éclairs et ses bras étaient toujours croisés.

 _D'abord, une bonne douche bien chaude._

Mon sourire béat devait être une grimace bizarre au vu du regard de Thalia. Tant pis !

Je quittai mes vêtements détrempés en les étendant tant bien que mal sur un lit vide -pas ce qui manque- et tant pis si mon attitude et ma nudité choquent la demoiselle. Ceci était un jour où j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché, assurément.

Je sortis des douches un peu plus détendu et accompagné de buée de vapeur d'eau chaude. Le fait que je sois un peu calmé ne signifie pas pour autant que je n'ai pas passé les vingt dernières minutes à ruminer sur les derniers événements. La rivière ? Ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau parmi d'autres.

-T'es enfin de retour, crétin de varech ?

-Si t'es pas contente, tu peux tout aussi bien aller faire un tour chez les Arès, je suis sûr que Clarisse acceptera d'essayer sa lance électrique sur toi.

-Très drôle.

-Tu sais très bien que mon humour est tout ce qui a de plus développé, voyons... ricanai-je bassement.

J'enfilai un sweat et mon bas de pyjama. J'espère que Chiron sera indulgent en mon encontre, parce que l'idée de rejoindre le reste du camp pour le dîner, c'est au-delà de mes forces. D'ailleurs, je vais m'allonger un peu, pour en reprendre.

-De ton humour, je préfère tes muscles.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que Thalia est là, elle aussi. Elle s'est allongé auprès de moi, le menton planté sur mon torse, me fixant de son regard électrique avec une intensité qui pourrait être dérangeante pour n'importe qui. Alors que moi, je sais lire dans ce bleu si troublant. Parfaitement ! Je peux y lire une pointe d'énervement -avoir été transformé en arbre ne lui a pas vraiment appris la patience- avec des étincelles d'amusement -elle adore nos échanges verbaux- un voile de désir -vous croyez qu'on ne se cantonne qu'aux baisers ?- et un peu d'appréhension. Parce que nul n'a connaissance de notre relation. Et que rien n'est parti pour.

Déjà, avec la relation de nos pères, on n'est pas aidé. Ils passent leurs rencontres à se jeter mille et une insulte. Et bien que ça peut être très divertissant et bourrés d'informations diverses et variées sur leurs histoires, ça la foutait assez mal. Soyons clair : ça nous foutait une honte brûlante.

Alors moi, je me contentai de lui adresser un sourire en coin avant de l'enlacer et de m'endormir dans cette position, nos cœurs se superposant à merveille.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 ** ** **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !******


End file.
